Sugarman Summer Home
The Sugarman Summer Home '''was a lakefront cabin in Harper's Landing, Michigan, where the Sugarman family (and eventually the Horseman family) would have a yearly tradition of spending the summer there. BoJack Horseman left Hollywoo in '''2016 and stayed in this abandoned house for over a year, fixing it up with a dragonfly named Eddie but eventually destroying it when he decides to go back to California. Physical Appearance The Sugarman Summer Home 'is a two-story brown log cabin lake house with a lake behind it in Harper's Landing, Michigan. The interior has two stories with a staircase made from logs leading up to the second floor. History The lakefront cabin was owned by Joseph Sugarman, BoJack's maternal grandfather and the wealthy owner of the ''Sugarman Sugarcube Company. He and his wife, Honey, and their children Crackerjack and Beatrice had a yearly tradition of spending the summer at the cabin. Crackerjack and Honey had an affinity for music and would sing and play the piano located in the living room, typically performing I Will Always Think of You. In the summer of '''1944, the Sugarman family takes a family photo together as Crackerjack is about to leave to fight in World War II. Unfortunately, this would be the last period of happiness for the Sugarmans, as each other's perfect family life would crumble and spiral into loss, despair, and abuse shortly afterward, some of which would occur at the summer home. Crackerjack is shot and killed while fighting, sending Honey into a deep depression. She makes Joseph and Beatrice take her back to the summer home to find Crackerjack's baby blanket, as Beatrice kept it hidden upstairs for safekeeping. The family returns the following summer, although Honey is still deeply depressed, especially since it is the first summer they'll be spending without Crackerjack. Joseph attempts to cheer her up, but Honey breaks down crying after playing a few notes of I Will Always Think of You at the piano she and Crackerjack would duet the song at. Joseph quickly excuses himself from his wife and daughter, saying as a "modern American man" he cannot and will not learn how to properly deal with a woman's emotions. Honey eventually has a public meltdown at an end of the war celebration at a nearby barn, where she almost gets her and Beatrice killed when she gets drunk and forces the latter to drives them home. Upon returning to the lake house, Joseph is enraged with Honey for putting Beatrice in danger and says he can't run his company when she's having fits of hysteria. Honey admits she can't stop thinking about Crackerjack and begs Joseph to "fix her." The next morning, Joseph goes out to the back porch to tell Beatrice, who is sucking on a lemon wedge with sugar sprinkled on it, that her mother is ok, "she just let her womanly emotions get the better of her." He says a broken heart cannot be fixed but the brain can and Honey is a brand new woman and she'll like to meet her. Beatrice goes to her mother, who is sitting at the piano, but it seems she cannot remember how to play. It is revealed Honey was lobotomized, and it is shown she is now a dazed and empty shell of her former self, along with having a large scar on her forehead, much to the horror of Beatrice, who begins crying in her mother's lap. The now dazed and monotone Honey says she's better now and asks Beatrice to never love someone the same way she loved Crackerjack, as love does terrible things to a person, and a tearful Beatrice promises. This and her father's callousness, sexism, and holding her mother's fate over her head whenever she would get upset shapes, Beatrice, into becoming a cynical, bitter woman who would eventually become an abusive mother to her own son, BoJack, which would shape how he turned out. The Sugarmans would still return to the lake house as per tradition, evidenced by a photo BoJack finds at the house of his mother as a young adult hula hooping in a bikini in front of the house. BoJack would also spend his childhood summers at the lake house with his parents, Beatrice and Butterscotch. This tradition seemed to stop circa 1991, as Eddie tells BoJack in around 2016-2017 that the house hasn't gotten any use in twenty-five years. This was most likely because since during that time BoJack had moved away from his abusive family and made it big on Horsin' Around, and Joseph Sugarman was very elderly at that time and died around 1999. Season 4 BoJack winds up squatting there in '''2016 '''and winds up renovating it with the help of a dragonfly named Eddie. However, after a year of living there, he decides to tear it down as a means of letting go of the past, much to Eddie's horror. Beatrice's childhood is juxtaposed with BoJack's storyline in the present day. Trivia * The Sugarman summer home has wallpaper with horseshoe and acorn design. Background artist Kelly Wine states he chose this design because acorns are poisonous to horses, so it foreshadows the doom and tragedy that would eventually bestow the Sugarman Family within the lake house. [1] Category:Locations Category:Houses